Jewel Pact Black Coord
(ジュエルパクトブラック) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Prism Stone. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Jewel Pact Coord, Jewel Pact Gold Coord, Jewel Pact Yellow Coord, Jewel Pact Blue Coord, Jewel Pact Sky Coord, Jewel Pact Pink Coord, Jewel Pact Red Coord, Jewel Pact Green Coord, and the Jewel Pact Purple Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A grey blouse dress covered in pale grey winged heart print. On the side of the arm is a large black gem heart line by gold pearls, and the upper-shoulder is lined by white frills to accent the scalloped strip beneath the shoulder, layered over glittery black ruffles. At the middle of the strip resides a black heart to accent the three tinier hearts sewn to the middle of the chest surrounded by white scallop strips, accenting the scallops around the top of the chest. At the middle is a large winged black heart, with matching wings on the back. A white scalloped bodice covers the navel with two gold straps at the middle, followed by a glittery black tutu peplum. The skirt is in four ruffled glittery layers, each longer than the previous, coming in various grey and black shades. The top layer has two chains wrapped around it, one made from gold ornate hearts, the other tiny pearls, and around the bottom layer is a gold ornate pattern. On the second layer is a pattern of tiny white bows. Layered over the skirt are two, large scalloped peplum layers made from the winged heart fabric, the second layer darker in color with black print. Each layer has gold line detail, and sewn on top of the first layer is a large white wing on each side, along with a big white tulle bow with heart-shape holes, gold wings, and a black heart in the middle. The user gains wrist cuffs resembling the sleeves, an a white tulle neck piece with black lining, hearts, and a single black heart at the bottom. Shoes Light grey pumps with a stylized heel and scalloped foot strap to match the design across the front. On the strap is a white bow adorned by a gold winged black heart. On the back corner of the shoe is a single gold wing. From the foot strap to the ankle is a scalloped strip, with a thinner strap over the heel, the ankle strap adorned by a white bow with a black heart. White scalloped fabric is layered beneath this, followed by ruffled glittery black fabric and chains wrapped around the lower leg. Accessory A headband made from alternating black gem hearts and spheres. Black tulle with hearts-shaped holes resides on the corner with two wings, one larger sized. Game is a Premium Super Rare Coord from the brand Prism Stone. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 1553414670233.jpg G image 02.png G image 01.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Prism Stone Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords